Lo mejor que alguna vez fue mio
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: "¿Puedes creerlo?" volvió a preguntarte con lágrimas en los ojos, muchos años después. Y mirándola a los ojos, pudiste creerlo. Junto a ella puedes creer cualquier cosa. Porque es lo mejor que alguna vez fue tuyo.


**¡Hola! Hace bastante que no escribía algo, y encontré esto a medio terminar en mi computadora. Tengo que admitir que empece este one-shot hace, exactamente, un año y que ya ni siquiera recuerdo como quería que fuera la historia, así que esto es lo que salio hoy.**

 **Amo a Taylor Swift y esta canción, junto con su video, son una de mis favoritas y cada vez que escucho la canción no puedo dejar de pensar lo bien que se adapta a las Faberry.**

 **Disclaimer: Glee no pertenece, ni la canción tampoco. De ser así, la canción no la hubiesen cantado las Brittana, sino que hubiese sido una muy romántica escena Faberry (y Rachel también hubiese cantado Mean delante de toda la escuela con Quinn aplaudiéndola de pie mientras lloraba y luego le pedía perdón de una manera muy personal *smut*... pero ya me estoy yendo por las ramas).**

 **Bueno, ¿Que lo disfruten?**

* * *

¿Recuerdas cuando se conocieron? Ella trabajaba en una pequeña cafetería cerca de Broadway. Se acercó a tu mesa vestida con ese pequeño vestido rojo haciendo juego con sus botas de caña alta, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y el flequillo cubriéndole esa pequeña cicatriz que, luego descubrirías, odiaba y que se había hecho a los diez años por no escuchar las indicaciones de su padre al montar en bicicleta.

Te pregunto qué era lo que querías tomar sin despegar la vista de su anotador, pero tú no contestaste. Estabas demasiado embobada observando su rostro; analizando sus líneas y curvas, admirando su nariz – que ella insiste es demasiado grande para su rostro, aunque a ti te parezca perfecta – y sus carnosos labios rosados, preguntándote silenciosamente que se sentiría besarlos.

Estabas tan en tu mundo que solo su realmente falsa tos logró volverte a la realidad. Cuando separaste tus ojos de tus labios – cosa que aun sigue costándote porque son realmente distrayentes -, te encontraste con su ceja levantada, mirándote totalmente incrédula, como si no pudiera creer tu desfachatez al quedártela mirando de esa forma, pero… ¿Qué es lo que pretendía que hicieras? Era el ser más hermoso que se había cruzado en tu camino.

Te sonrió cuando vio tus mejillas sonrojadas, orgullosa de lo que podía causar en la gente (o eso es lo que te dijo ella cuando se lo preguntaste una noche). Todavía sonrojada le pediste un café y un brownie vegano, porque aunque el tocino sea el sexto amor de tu vida, los brownies veganos son el séptimo. Ella agrando su sonrisa y en menos de cinco minutos trajo tu pedido.

Desde ese momento fuiste todos los días, no importaba que quedara del otro lado de la ciudad y que tuvieras que tomar dos metros para poder llegar. Simplemente valía la pena.

Tardaste una semana en tomar el coraje suficiente para invitarla a sentarse contigo, y para tu agradable sorpresa, aceptó con una sonrisa. Se sentaron en la misma mesa que tu ocupabas todos los días, tú con tu ya habitual café y brownie, y ella con un latte vegano y un galleta con chispas de chocolate. Hablaron durante más de una hora. Te contó que estaba estudiando en NYADA, preparándose para ser una famosa cantante de Broadway. También te enteraste que era de un pequeño pueblo llamado Lima, en Ohio, y que tenía planeado no regresar jamás, solo para visitar a sus padres, Leroy e Hiram, si ellos no podían ir a verla.

Esas conversaciones se volvieron rutina durante un mes. Tú ibas, pedías tu café y brownie, y ella los llevaba a tu mesa antes de sentarse contigo. Hablaban de todo. Tu le contabas sobre tus clases en la NYU o de cómo había estado el día en la librería; y ella te hablaba de sus ex amores, de cómo luego de la tercer rotura de corazón había dejado de creer en el amor.

"¿Para qué enamorarse si no durará?" te preguntaba mirándote directamente a los ojos.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" reía un par de años después, mientras estaban acostadas en el sillón, riendo al recordar viejos momentos. Y tú respondes que sí, que lo recuerdas todo, como si hubiese pasado ayer.

¿Recuerdas cuando estaban sentadas cerca del lago, esa vez que fueron de paseo a Central Park? Fue la primera vez que te animaste a pasar tu brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a ti, demostrándole a todo el mundo que te pertenecía.

"Te enamoraste de la hija de un hombre sin corazón" le dijiste mientras besabas su cabeza y ella te miraba a los ojos con tanto amor que el aire te faltaba. "Eres lo mejor que alguna vez fue mío." Aseguraste antes de, ahora, besarla en los labios. Sellando una promesa silenciosa.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que su cepillo de dientes estuviera en tu baño, o que desocuparas en tu placar un cajón para ella. La heladera ya tenía todo lo necesario para alimentar a una fiel vegana, y hasta tus maquillajes habían pasado a ser amigable con los animales.

Aprendió todos tus secretos. Que tus padres se gritaban hasta quedarse sin voz. Que tu padre revoleaba el vaso de whiskey contra la pared cuando se peleaba con tu madre; o que, a veces en verano, tenías que ir al parque en mangas largas para que no se vieran los morentones.

Secó todas tus lágrimas con besos y calmó tus pesadillas con palabras de amor y caricias reconfortantes. Prometiéndote que nunca cometerían los mismos errores que tus padres.

Pero los gritos no tardaron en aparecer. El dinero no alcanzaba y había demasiadas facturas que pagar. No era lo que imaginaban que sería, y había momentos en que la situación las desbordaba y los sentimientos se mezclaban y simplemente no sabían que pensar.

Hubo una noche en la que simplemente no lo soportaste más, eran las dos y media de la mañana y simplemente saliste corriendo del departamento. No tuvo que buscarte mucho para poder encontrarte. Estabas en su lugar, en la banca del parque donde le habías pedido que sea tu novia, en el lugar donde ambas habían comenzado a creer nuevamente en el amor.

"Nunca te dejaré sola" dijo mientras tu llorabas en su hombro, creyendo que ese iba a ser el final.

Pero no fue así, y ahí fue cuando lo entendiste.

Nunca serían como tus padres, porque no importaba si se peleaban a las dos de la mañana por estupideces que ahora ni siquiera recuerdas, porque ella había salido a buscarte y eso era lo único que importaba.

Porque ella era lo mejor que alguna vez había sido tuyo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, en esa misma banca, tú le preguntaras si quería pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la dejaras, por primera vez muda. Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las lágrimas cayeran por las mejillas de ambas mientras estaban tiradas en el suelo riendo porque la emoción se les había salido de las manos.

Unos pocos meses después ambas estaban felizmente casadas y buscando una nueva casa porque pensaban agrandar la familia y un apartamento de una habitación no era lo suficientemente grande.

Dos años después tuvieron las primeras vacaciones familiares a una pequeña playa de Fort Myers con la pequeña Beth correteando en pañales por todos lados.

Un años y medio después, la familia se agrandaba con la llegada de Matthew, el bebe más hermosos que alguna vez hayas visto. Aunque puede que compitiera, dos años después con Mia.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" volvió a preguntarte con lágrimas en los ojos, muchos años después, mientras veían como Patrick, su cuarto y último hijo lanzaba su birrete por los aires luego de recibir su diploma certificándolo como el mejor abogado de su generación.

Y mirándola a los ojos, pudiste creerlo. Junto a ella puedes creer cualquier cosa. Porque la amaba, la amas y la amarás.

 _Porque es lo mejor que alguna vez fue tuyo._


End file.
